


Cold Feet

by Sweetpanda15



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Fake Friends, Marriage, Possible Romance, Weddings, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpanda15/pseuds/Sweetpanda15
Summary: Most women dream of finding an ideal partner to eventually settle down and start a family. Some women have that luck on the first try, but for others, it takes a while. Some relationships fail for various reasons depending on the circumstances and currently,  (Name) was facing this predicament.





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this one-shot simply to help me with writing my government essays but I really liked where it headed. I don't know if I should make it a series or what not. Anyways, I'm sorry if there are any errors. Let me know if you see any but I will be re-editing once I finish my essays. I do not own Captain America/Steve Rogers as he belongs to Stan Lee. Enjoy!

Most women dream of finding an ideal partner to eventually settle down and start a family. Some women have that luck on the first try, but for others, it takes a while. Some relationships fail for various reasons depending on the circumstances and currently, (Name) was facing this predicament. Her (e/c) eyes stared blankly at the traffic coming and going down the street she had been walking on. Pedestrians glanced curiously ever so often as she strutted down the sidewalk in a white, long strapless wedding dress. Her phone continued to vibrate in a hidden pocket her tailor had sewn in, knowing well enough who kept on calling her. 

Today was supposed to be (Name)’s wedding day. She was supposed to be married to her fiance of three years, Justin Hardison, but (Name) wanted nothing do with him right now. She spent six years with him and of those two years, she discovered that he had been having an affair with one of her bridesmaids. She unknowingly stumbled upon him and her bridesmaid, Myra, in a confessional booth within the church. The couple hadn’t realized that the bride-to-be had caught them during one of their sexcapades. (Name) soundlessly left the confessional booth and headed to the changing room where her maid-of-honor, Serena, had been putting on the finishing touches to her bouquet. 

At first, (Name) was hesitant on telling her what she had seen, but told her nonetheless. Serena had been shocked but her facial expression said otherwise. (Name) came to find out that Serena, the woman she considered her friend since high school, had kept their affair a secret instead of telling her in exchange for a well amounted check. Having her trust broken by so many, (Name) left without anyone knowing. Once she was far enough from the church, she had called her bank and closed the joint bank account she and her former lover shared and made sure he could not access anything. 

(Name) didn’t know where she could go without having any of her friends or family finding her. She could still feel her phone buzzing and fed up, (Name) threw her iPhone in the nearest storm drain. She did not want to be found right now. She just wanted to be left alone. Her mind wandered to any prior suspicious behavior her fiance had provided. Truthfully, she just couldn’t recall. She felt naive and idiotic to not have realized anything. She didn’t cry, but she was very upset. (Name) really believed he had been the one. 

(Name) glanced up at the tall building in front of her, the Avengers Tower. She nibbled on the bottom of her lip as she nervously glanced at the large letter but continued to walk towards the coffee shop two blocks away from the famous building. She pushed the door open of the coffee shop and quickly, the scent of coffee grounds filled her nose. She felt comforted as she walked towards the counter where a young teenager was in charge of the register. The cashier greeted her politely and asked for her order. (Name) glanced up at the menu and pondered a bit on what she could order. “I’ll have a caramel latte and a fudge brownie on the side,” (Name) ordered softly as she pulled out a $10 dollar bill from her dresses’ pocket. 

“I’ll bring your order to you,” the cashier smiled as she gave (Name) her change back. 

(Name) thanked her and walked over to an empty booth, not noticing she passed a certain young, blond man who had been sitting in the booth beside with a newspaper on the table. (Name) sighed as she took her seat facing the blond man who had been focused on the front page of the newspaper. She looked at her hands but mostly at the engagement ring still on her left ring finger. Questions flooded her mind as she wondered what was the real reason why Justin would have wanted to marry her. Her family was not filthy rich or well known. Sure, her family owned a small brewery, but even then he wouldn’t have been involved or would have received anything if they were to have gotten married. 

“What’s a lovely dame doing here instead of being at her own wedding?” someone said, pulling (Name) out of her thoughts. 

It was the blond man in front of her who had spoken. (Name) blinked owlishly before placing her hand on the back of her neck as embarrassment engulfed her. “It’s a long story,” (Name) murmured as the blond man looked at her curiously. 

“I’ve got time,” the man replied as he rose up from his booth and took a seat in (Name)’s booth. “You don’t have to tell me, however I couldn’t help but notice you lookin’ blue.”

(Name) gave him a small smile before looking down at the engagement ring. She pulled it off and set it down on the table. “I don’t see the point of continuing wearing something of little value,” she murmured somewhat bitterly. “Today was supposed to be the best day of my life, but things didn’t go according to plan.”

The man seemed to understand what (Name) was saying as he sighed. “I’m sorry to hear that.”  
A young waitress brought out (Name)’s order as (Name) fiddled with the ring. The ring was valued to be worth almost $5,000 dollars, and frankly (Name) could give a crap about it. Before the waitress left, (Name) handed her the diamond ring as the girl looked at her with wide eyes as well as the man. “Please, I insist you keep it as a tip,” (Name) insisted. “I don’t want to keep it.”

The girl hesitated on taking it but caved in. “Thank you,” the waitress thanked as she walked away.  
“It must have been pretty bad to give up something of that worth,” the man commented as (Name) took a sip of her latte. 

“I don’t plan on keeping it,” (Name) remarked as glanced at the man. “Especially after catching my would-have-been-husband with one of my bridesmaids.” 

The man’s eyes widened at the news while (Name) took note that the man had beautiful blue eyes. Honestly, the man was handsome in general. “That is horrible,” he frowned as the waitress came back to the table with a new cup of coffee for the man. 

“I feel hurt, but at the same time, I sort of feel relieved,” (Name) smiled genuinely, “Maybe it’s because I wasn’t ready to be actually married yet. Either way, it felt like a sign from above that I dodged a bullet, well this marriage.”

The man chuckled at (Name)’s description. “Better now than later in the long run,” he added as (Name) laughed softly. 

“Thanks,” (Name) grinned at him as she took another sip of her drink. “For hearing me out.”

The man shook his head, “It was my pleasure ma’am, especially for someone like you.”

“I’m (Name), (Name) Addams,” she introduced herself as she grabbed a fork and cut her brownie. 

“I’m Steve Rogers,” he replied as she (Name) felt a new sensation engulf her. 

Steve and (Name) continued to chat for a couple of more hours until, getting to know one another as the time went on. Well, that was until (Name)’s parents entered the coffee shop frantically searching for her. Her mother rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around her. “We were so worried about you,” her mother cried. 

“We have been calling you,” (Name)’s father added in. “Why haven’t you answered your phone?”

(Name) explained to them what had happened and why she left the church as Steve sat quietly across from her. Her father glanced over towards Steve, feeling somewhat relieved that his daughter was not going to marry Justin. Truthfully, he had never liked the guy anyway. “I should get going,” Steve interjected as he rose up from his seat. “It was a pleasure to have gotten to know you, Ms. (Name). Maybe I will see you around. Goodbye.”

(Name) waved as Steve left the shop, feeling a little disappointed that he had to leave. “Why don’t we head back and get your belongings?” (Name)’s mother suggested. “We canceled the reception and most of the guests were gone.”

“I can’t wait to get my hands on that pathetic loser,” her father muttered as (Name) rolled her eyes. 

“Dad, I already canceled our joint bank account and froze a few of the credit cards that are under our names. I’m just ready to get out of this dress and never see some of the people that were there today for the rest of my life.”

“Alright, let’s head out,” (Name)’s mother murmured as she began to head out with her husband beside her. 

(Name) smiled as she followed behind, pulling out a small folded napkin with Steve’s number written on it. Sure, she dreams of one day settling down but even though this day started off bad, it ended with a small ray of hope that (Name) knew one day she would get her happy ending.


End file.
